paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Little Rocky (An Immediate PAW Patrol Short)
An Immediate PAW Patrol Short No. 2: Sweet Little Rocky This is the second Immediate PAW Patrol Short by Yeahbuoyrockyandzuma. Rocky expected for the worst at Auntie Lucille's mansion, but it was even worse when a female mixed breed arrived. * Rocky * Zuma * Little Mica (OC) Zuma "Why not?" Rocky told me that he was called to meet the aunties at a pink mansion outside Adventure Bay. But he said he can't. It's just a visit, what's the total bummer about it? I mean, for me, it's fun visiting with aunties, and they treat you like you're a special pup to them. If I were in Rocky's shoes (or paws), I'd be totally happy to visit. Rocky, dude, it's gonna be fun! "Why not?" I asked him. Rocky Oh, Zuma, it was a hectic part for me. "It was a long time ago..." FLASHBACK I was four when my former owner visited his aunties at a big mansion. It was my first time to enter a mansion so I behaved properly. When the four aunties saw me, you know what they did? They patted me a lot, put some powder on my face, fancied my top fur, and added some bows on me like I'm a female pup. And they were all pink! Ugh, it doesn't work for me. They also gave me fancy pup treats I despise. And worse is, they gave me a fancy bubble bath! Ugh, I can't stand being wet! It was a complete torture. I was telling them that I would just pass and go to the privy (I meant my pup house). But they didn't listen! "Sorry, Zuma. I just can't!" "Maybe you were so adorable back then," Zuma thought. "I was." "Don't worry, Rocky. Maybe they've changed. Let's go." "Oh..." Ugh, I don't know what to do! Zuma wants me to go there. Can I just say, "Excuse me, I, Rocky, has to fix something relevant. Can I just go and get out of this torture?" or, "Excuse me, I really need to go to the privy (still my pup house, but I won't say it's pup house)?" I rode with Zuma on his hovercraft and reached the pink house. Darn. Here we go. I was still losing my confidence. "Come on, Rocky, it would be fun!" Zuma said. "Maybe for you," I nodded. "This is the house I was talking about." We went inside. "Hello?" Zuma called. "Auntie Lucille?" "Is that the PAW Patrol?" she replied. "Yes, it's us." Auntie Lucille went down the stairs and saw us. "Rocky and Chase?" "It's Zuma." "Zuma and Chase?" "I'm Zuma, and this is my friend Rocky. Zuma and Rocky." "Oh, I remember you!" Oh no, I guess she's referring to me. "You're the gray terrier who has been fancied by my four friends!" she said. "Oh," I started to remember that day of torture. "So you weren't there?" "I was there. Of course this is my house. You're that young gray terrier!" "Yeah, I remember. Oh, and I'm a mixed breed. I may be part terrier but generally, just a mixed breed." "Your name's Ricky, right?" "It's Rocky." "Rocky, I want you to meet someone." Oh, I hope it's not one of the aunties who fancied me before and making me a girl. Then I heard a yip, but that yip wasn't Skye. It's different from hers. I bet she has a squeaky voice. She came down the stairs... Figures! Zuma There came down a female pup, I guess she's similar to Rocky's pup breed. She has that cute little paws and that cheeky smile. She has purple eyes and has a purple collar with colorful jewels on it. She's full white, like Sweetie. She may not have one floppy ear like Rocky's. She looks neat. "Pups, meet my little Mica." Rocky "The PAW Patrol?" she said. "Some of them," Auntie Lucille replied. "I may not know all the pups, but I want to meet them." Little Mica approached to Zuma. "Chocolate Lab? You must be Zuma." "Yes, I am. The overall lifeguard of the bay." "The water pup! Okay." Then she approached to me. "Hi Rocky!" "You know me already? I-I mean..." I stammered. "H-Hi, Mica." She touched my left paw. "Same breed as mine. Nice!" "Yeah," I giggled nervously. "Same breed." "Well you two look cute today. Want some pup treats?" "Uh, sure," Zuma said. "Just a few. We just had lunch." "Okay." She went to the kitchen. Zuma talked to me in private. "Rocky, what's up with you? Looks like you've been hypnotized." "I don't know, Zuma," I whispered. "My chest is popping like popcorn now." "Wait, you're in love? Rocky!" "No, I'm not!" "Dude, you're totally different right now." "Zuma, please! I just don't know what's going on with me. But I've got to control it." "Come on, pups!" We heard little Mica. "Let's talk about this later," Zuma said. Auntie Lucille went to her room. At the kitchen, we ate some of the treats. Mica started talking. "I just heard you two saved the bunnies from the beach. That was cute." Zuma and I looked at each other. I replied to her. "Uh, thanks." "Aww," she began making an extempo poetry. "Sweet little Rocky, sweet and funny, he is so lucky..." I was about to puke. I covered my mouth. "Wait, where are you going?" Mica said. "Sorry," I muffled. "Excuse me," Zuma touched her paw and he started following me. It's so embarrassing! I vomited in the washroom. It's too sweet! "Rocky, dude, for goodness sake!" Zuma said. "Is there anything total bummer with you?" "I can't handle all the sweetness!" I cried. "Her sweetness is too much! Being with Skye is even better than being with her!" "Rocky, calm down. If you can't handle Mica's sweetness, then try not to show that you despise it." "I'm trying to, but I can't control myself!" Zuma sighed. "Bunnies are cute, kittens are cute, well, except Mayor Humdinger's Kitten Catastrophe Crew, goslings, sea turtles, baby octopi, little fishies, Mer-pups, tiny Marshall, many to mention, but I can't handle little Mica." "But her pup treats taste good." I passed out again. "Oh, Rocky." Guess I was too bitter. We went back to the house. Little Mica is at the living room, encouraging us to join her in her small activity. We all agreed. I hope it won't make me sick again. But it's not that bad at all. Zuma and I had fun with little Mica. She's so fun to talk with. After that, it's time to go. Little Mica gave us a few pup treats as gifts and she said goodbye to us, but it's not just a simple goodbye. She gave Zuma a little nuzzle on the muzzle. And you know what she gave me? "High paw, stay (two different paws close together), close your eyes." She kissed me, not on the side, it's a mouth to mouth interaction! I opened my eyes, it was a surprise! It was quite long. She really mean it, I mean, she closed her eyes. For a few seconds later, I did too. It's a hard feeling. I feel like my heart just skipped a beat, and it raised my body pressure, confusing my vital signs, not literally. Wait, what am I doing? Should I avoid or not? I might pass out again. No, Rocky, don't. Zuma said I should control it. Appreciate little Mica. I think I should. I might be running out of breath here. And we separated. We both exhaled. "Sweet little Rocky?" she said. "No, don't sing that extemporaneous poetry of yours again." "No, I just wanted to call you that. I'm Little Mica, you're Little Rocky, and he's Little Zuma." "Ohh... I get it. So... we gotta go." "See you again?" "Perhaps." "Perhaps?" I smiled. "Perhaps. Let's go, Zuma." So it wasn't that bad. I mean, first of all, it was bad because I expected that the aunties are back to fancy me again. This time it was different, I met fancy Little Mica and everything went so fancy and sweet I can't handle it. It doesn't work for me. When we talked, I realized she was so comfortable to talk with. She's just a simple pup. She's not sassy. She's the nice seven year old Little Mica (so I'm younger than her, that's weird) who likes to have more friends, particularly pups, to talk with. Maybe someday Zuma and I will bring the whole PAW Patrol to meet her. "So Rocky," Zuma started talking while we were on the road. "How was Little Mica?" "You know," I smiled. "She wasn't so bad after all." He giggled. "Nice one, Rocky." * This story was first published on my wattpad page. * This is the second story of the Immediate PAW Patrol Shorts. * This story was written almost a year ago. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Stories by Yeahbuoyrockyandzuma Category:Immediate PAW Patrol Shorts